Fight for love
by Yella
Summary: a fem slash between Ashley and Ellie...please review :D, don't like, don't read!
1. Always be my baby

He he..well, ya can flame me, but I'll just start a cook out...I love the characters Ashley and Ellie, I love to play on the fact that Marco is gay, and Sean and Emma are cute together...  
  
I do not own any of the degrassi characters, but I do however own this story...so, please email me if you want to save it to your own site  
  
this is a female slash fic between Ashley and Ellie..other characters make apperances as the story progresses ^-^  
  
Now...on with the fic!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Always be my baby  
  
The year is 2015, since Ashley and Ellie got out of Degrassi High School, they've lived together in a quiet little apartment on Degrassi St.  
"Els? You home yet?" Ashley asked coming through the front door.  
"I'm in the bathroom!" Ellie exclaimed, "What do you want for dinner? I could just order a pizza, and then I wo-" Ellie stopped when she saw Ashley sitting on the couch crying.  
"Why can't he just leave me alone? I hate working with him!"  
"Have you filed a complaint against him for harrassment?"  
"Els, sweetie, you know I have," Ashley said pulling Ellie to the couch with her. "It's just, they won't do anything against him. I don't think they like me very much there."  
Ellie looked up into Ashley's eyes and then they kissed, slowly and passionatly. After a few moments, Ellie broke off the kiss.  
"Ash, baby, if you can't handle Jimmy anymore then quit. I make enough money at the record lable company to support us both. If Jimmy can't handle you working with him, then he should just-"  
"Fuck off?" Ashley chimed in. she looked down to the floor and started fitteling with her purple finger nails, then she got off the couch and wiped the tears away from her cheeks.  
"Els," Ashley started, "I can't just say that to, to Jimmy." Ashley stopped and gave Ellie a guilty look.  
Ellie started getting angry. She couldn't stand Jimmy and his stupid antics, but most of all she couldn't STAND the fact that Ashley hesitated to do anything against him. "Don't 'Els' me! Ash! You could have done something about Jimmy when he first started that rumour at work that you're nothing but a dirty slut, and no one should touch you. What's he done now? huh, Ashley? How bad are you going to let it get before you acutally do something about it? What's the next thing he's going to do huh?" Ellie could feel her fist tighten and her jaw clench, and her mind could processes that she was actually yelling at the taller woman in front of her.  
Ellie stopped herself, took a deep breath and stepped towards Ashley, taking her hand.  
"I'm sorry, Ellie, but he's just Jimmy and whatever he says doesn't matter, no matter how much they upset me. You're the only thing that matters to me. If I lose you I have nothing. I lost Paige, I lost Jimmy, and hell, I even lost Terri, and she was suppose to be my bestfriend. You're the only one thats never judged me on my past."  
Ellie pulled Ashley into a tender hug. She knew that what Ashley said was right, no one else matters, but that still didn't mean she liked how people treated Ashley. She places a quick kiss on Ashley's cheek and went into the kitchen. Ashley followed and wrapped her arms around Ellie's waist. She leaned her chin on Ellie's shoulder, then kissed her neck.  
"I love you, Ms. Ellie Nash," Ashley whispered, as if someone else would hear.  
"I love you too, Mrs. Ashley Kerwin-Nash," Ellie bit her bottom lip anfd turned around slowly, looking at the floor.  
Ashley looked puzzled, "Why did you call me Kerwin-Nash? Els, whats on your mind?" Ashley grabbed Ellie's hand and lifted her chin with her other one, "come'on Ellie, tell me," Ellie just whimpered and turned back around. "No, Ellie! Turn back around and tell me whats on your mind. You know it eats me alive when you do this stuff to me!" Ellie turned around looking Ashley in her eyes. "Baby, I was thinking, that, if we stay together for another year or, maybe less, we, umm, could get married or something..." Ashley smiled and kissed Ellie. But then she looked down at a thought.  
"Oh come on Ash! I love you! I'm so tired of people not knowing about us. Hell the only people that know about us is Terri and Paige! I can't even tell marco and he's gay!" Ashley stepped closer to Ellie, but Ellie back away. "Ashley...why don't you go take a shower, and I'll finish up cleaning the kitchen, and I'll order the pizza."  
Ashley just nodded in understanding and walked off to the bathroom. She took a detour and went through the bedroom she shared with Ellie. Of course they have slept together, and she knows she loves Ellie, she's just scared of Jimmy.  
"If I catch you out on the street with someone new, I'll hurt them so bad-"  
"That they can't see straight..." Ashley quoted the last stament out loud so the words would hit home. She grabbed some clean PJ's and went into the shower.  
  
Ellie heard a knock on the door, after hearing Ashley say "That they can't see straight" and she was very confused. She went over to the door and opened it. There appeared Jimmy. 


	2. Just another day with out you

Chapter 2: Just another day without you  
  
"Hey Els, I didn't know you lived here. I uh, thought this was a single bedroom apartment." Jimmy asked, giving Ellie a half-assed grin.  
"Whatever Jimmy, I'm just over to, umm, watch a few movies, and eat, with Ash. But uh, she never said anything about you coming over, so bye now!" She begain to close the door, but Jimmy held it open.  
"Come on Ellie, lemme in."  
"Why in the hell would Ashley wanna talk to you?" Ellie folded her arms across her chest.  
"I came to talk to her, I don't have to explain myself to you."  
"I think you have to cause, from what Ash has said today, she REALLY doesn't wanna talk to you."  
"You know what, she was my girlfriend before she even thought about becoming your poser!"  
"Ashley is not a poser! And I think I highly recall never calling her a slut!"  
"Yea, well," he pushed his way through and sat on their black leather couch. "I'm not leaving till I talk to Ashley!"  
"Go home Jimmy, Ashley doesn't want you here!"  
"Look Els, this isn't your home. so you can't tell me to go anywhere."  
Just as he finished his sentence, Ashley came out of the bathroom with no shorts on, just a light blue night shirt. "Els, I just want you to know that I-" Ashley stopped when she saw Jimmy sitting on the couch. "What's he doing here?"  
"Well, Els here told me to leave, but I, uh, told her it isn't her place to tell me where to go. So, I uh, stuck around and -"  
"Go away Jimmy!" Ashley yelled at the top of her lungs. She didn't want to put up with his crap at home.  
"Now, now, Ash...I was just going to ask you out...I know I haven't been the nicest guy latly to you, but I was hopeing that maybe you and I could, umm, go see a movie or-"  
"Get out Jimmy!" Ellie yelled from behind, her eyes were shed with tears and her face was blood red.  
It took Jimmy a minute, glancing back and forth between the two, then he said, "Oh, I see whats going on here...you two are a couple aren't you?" He stopped and smiled then continued, "I gotta tell Spinner this!"  
"Jimmy!" Ashley cried out after him, watching him run out the door. Ellie walked over to Ashley, her own crying subsided, and now it was time to straighten up Ashley.  
"Els," Ashley leaned onto Ellie's shoulder, "Ellie, what am i going to do?"  
"Shh, sweetie, whats the worsest thing that could happen?"  
As Ellie said that, Ashley was reminded of what Jimmy had said earlier. "Ellie, have to go. I have to go find Jimmy."  
"But, Ash!" Ellie yelled as she saw Ashley go into the bathroom. When she got out, she hurried to the door, grabbed her coat and was out the door in no time.  
Ellie sat down on the couch and cried. 


	3. He wasn't man enough for me

Chapter 3: He wasn't man enough for me  
  
Ashley wandred around the Degrassi street for what seemed like forever. She walked up to Marco's front door and knocked.  
Marco answered the door, "Ash, hey. Why are you here?"  
"Marco, I have to tell you something, because I know that Ellie and I'd hate ourselves if you heard it from anyone else."  
"Ellie, umm, just called me, she told me what happened and to keep an eye out for you. She's really worried." Marco went into his quiant little house and stood next to a huge China Cabnet. "I knew about you two for a while now. But I can't believe you didn't trust me enough to just, tel me."  
"Marco, I swear it has NOTHING to do with the fact of trusting." Ashley blinked her eyes as a few tears begain to run down her cheeks, "Marco, Jimmy said he'd hurt the person I fall in love with, if it wasn't him."  
"Oh, god, Ashley, I'm so sorry." Marco paused then looked up as if he'd seen a ghpst, "Oh shit, what are you doing here? We need to go and find Jimmy and stay guard of your all's apartment."  
"Right...I'll find Jimmy you go to the apartment and stay with Ellie."  
"Ok, but are you sure you know where Jimmy is?"  
"I can look, can't I?"  
Marco just nodded and was on his way to get ready as Ashley left the house.  
  
When Marco got to the apartment, he found the door slightly open and everything int he living room was torn to shreds.  
"Ellie!" Marco yelled, running through the house, and into the bedroom. He saw a light on in the bathroom and entered. When he saw Ellie, she was hunched over the sink with a wash cloth on her forehead.  
"Els, Ellie, talk to me, what happened?"  
"Jimmy, and umm, ow, Spinner, they came in here. I tried to stop them from destroying the place, but they just threw me into that wall over there," she points to a white tile wall that now has a streak of blood on it. Ellie continued, "Jimmy said that if i don't move out, he'd come back, or find me somewhere and put me in the hospital for even looking at Ashley." Ellie took the wash cloth off her forehead and ran some cold water over it. She then aplied it to her wrist. "Marco, what do I do?" She finally looked over at Marco, when she did, he noticed another swelling bruise over her left eye.  
"What'd Spinner do?" Marco asked, squeezing his fist and ignoring her question.  
"Spinner, he didn't do much. He's just the one that opened the door. He told Jimmy what he was doing was wrong and everything, but you know, no one can control Jimmy's temper." Ellie looked at the sink as the water kept running.  
"Are you going to be ok? Can I get'cha anything?"  
"Yea...you can get me Ash," Ellie begain to cry slightly and went into the living room to start picking up the pieces of her shredded household.  
  
Ashley walked to Jimmy's house and saw Spinner speed out of the driveway. Jimmy spotted Ashley from his doorway.  
"Come to take me up on my offer? I mean, your girlfriend won't approve, but all you've ever done is cheat on people anyways. And you're prolly going to break up with Ellie now. Since she's, uh, not up to her best as of right now." Jimmy grinned.  
"What...? What did you do to her?" Ashley clenched her fist and backed away from the door.  
"I warned you, next time, I'll put her in the hospital," Jimmy grinned and Ashley punched him in the mouth and ran back to her apartment. 


	4. What's love got to do with it?

Chapter 4: What's love got to do with it?  
  
When Ashley got home she saw that the apartment was a wreck and Ellie was on the floor. She saw Marco helping and that Ellie was holding a wash cloth to her wrist. Ashley quickly ran over to Ellie's side, pulling her close to her.  
"Oh, sweetie, what the hell has he done to you?" Ashley was crying and she could feel Ellie whimpering and shaking under her touch. Ashley looked up at Marco, who was still blood red with anger.  
"Well, after I got off the phone with Marco, I, there was sort of a knock at the door, and I thought it might be the pizza man. So I got up to check it and I heard a click, and stepped back. When I saw Jimmy he, he had a beaseball bat. I ran the other way. I saw Spinner too, but he wouldn't come in completly. He looked kinda scared, like he really didn't want to be doing this. He started yelling at Jimmy to come back and get out of here after Jimmy broke that shelf in half." Ellie pointed to the shelf that Terri and Paige bought and painted for them when they moved into the apartment together.  
"I yelled at Jimmy to stop. By this time we were in the bathroom, and he got mad, picked me up by my neck, and when he did, I swung at him, but he grabbed my wrist and twisted it. After I yelled in complete pain, Spinner ran in and told him to stop. But Jimmy wasn't going to stop till he knew for sure I was hurt." She winced in apin as Ashley ran her finger tips over the bump on her forehead.  
"He threw her into the wall in there," Marco said, pointing to the bathroom, "There's blood all over the wall."  
"This cannot happen, I won't let him put you in the hospital!" Ashley hugged Ellie closer.  
"You knew about this the whole time didn't you?"  
Ashley just nodded. Ellie cried now, holding onto Ashley. "Baby, I was so scared. I couldn't stop him, now look, look at our home. Look at me, Ash, look." Ellie was coddled in Ashley's lap with her arms around her.  
Marco smiled. He could see the love portrayed between the two girls. He nodded and looked Ashley in her eyes. "Well, if you want, I can stay and help clean up."  
"Thanks Marco. Could you, uh, clean the bathroom up?" Ashley kissed the top of Ellie's head, not even bothering to look up at Marco as he talked.  
"No problem," Marco smiled and got up to go clean the bathroom.  
Just as soon as Marco left the room, the door bell rang.  
"Pizza!" Spinner yelled from the hallway  
"What's Spinner doing delivering a pizza?" Ashley stands up and goes to the door.  
Spinner hands the pizza to Ash, and blocks her from paying for it. "Look, Ashley, I work at the pizza place, I was late and I was suppose to deliever this an hour ago. So it uh, might be a little cold. And I know, umm, what happened earlier." Spinner stopped as Ellie approached the door. "Els, I'm so stupid, did he hurt you?" He looked her over as she turned hiding her bruised wrist and forehead.  
"Ashley...Ellie...I'm so sorry." Spinner looked completly guilty. "I didn't mean it to go that far. I just thought he'd, well, I didn't think it's go that far."  
"Save it, Spin. Thanks for the pizza."  
"Ash, Els, anything you need, just call me." And with that he hands Ashley a piece of paper with his cell phone and home phone number on it, then he was gone.  
"Well, I'm glade the pizza finally arrived." Ashley smiled, but Ellie just looked at the floor. "What are you thinking about Els?"  
"Ash, I coulda been killed tonight." Ashley just looked at the floor, with no answer. "Jimmy won't stop fighting for you will he?" Ellie asked picking up a few nick-naks that came from their now shattered shelf.  
"Ellie, I should have told you sooner, but I couldn't risk it. I didn't want him knowing and now he's going to hurt you worse then he did tonight if we don't break up. And I don't want that, I don't wanna lose you. So, I was thinking, that maybe we could stay with Paige and Terri till Spin says everything clear. if you don't feel comfortable staying with Paige then maybe you could stay with Marco."  
Ellie looked up. She wasn't going to let Jimmy seperate her from Ashley. "I'm not leaving here, and neither are you, Ash." Ellie looked into Ashley's eyes. "I can't believe you are asking me to leave our home, much less without you by my side!"  
"I don't want you to get hurt! I'm in love with you Ellie!" I couldn't stand if anything else happened to you!"  
"But we are NOT leaving. You don't want anything to happen to me, well i don't want anything to happen to you either! You just don't get to make decisions in this relationship...we both do!" Ellies was crying and yelling at the same time, she didn't know why Jimmy couldn't just let go of Ashley cause, obiviously, he was never getting her back.  
Just then the phone rang.  
"Who the hell?" Ashley mumbled, before answering the phone, "Hello?"  
"Oh my god, hun are you ok?" Paige asked, "Spinner told me what happened! Do you need any help, is there anything me and Terii can do?"  
"Oh, Paige, no it's ok, we're going to be fine. Just a little shooken up. but we'll be ok." Ashley smiled, giving Ellie reassurence that she wasn't going to ask Paige is she could stay there.  
"Ok, good, then I have an announcement!"  
  
What's Paige gotta say that's SO big? Please review while I'm busy writing the next chapter :D 


	5. ForShadowing: Too Far Gone

Chapter 5: Too far Gone  
  
Toby Issacs and JT Yorke were sitting around Toby's million dollar mansion. When Toby's computer software went selling through the roof, he bought a mansion in Chicago, Illinois and another in Boston, Mass. The one they were at now was the Boston pad.  
  
"This sucks!" JT said throwing his bag of cheetos to the tile floor in the living room. He stands up 6'2 now and he works out. He adjusted his belt and green polo shirt, turning to Toby.  
  
"I'm sorry JT, but it's true, she's getting married in a week." Toby sighed, comeing from his bedroom with a suitcase.  
  
"It's just not fair!"  
  
"What because she's not with either one of us? Or because the guy she's marrying would probably kick both our asses if we did anything to mess it up for him"  
  
JT just shook his head and started picking up the cheetos.  
  
Predictions? Anyone want to guess on who's getting married? :D  
  
Thanks for all the reviews :D 


	6. All you wanted

Chapter 6: All you wanted  
  
"What?!?! No way!" Ashley smiled, "Well, at least someone is getting good news. Paige when did you find this out?"  
"She emailed me the invitation last week, and told me to tell you, Ellie and everyone else I could find that I know, and she knows, of course."  
"I can't believe it. Little Emma Nelson is getting married to Sean 'Bad-ass' Cameron. I thought they broke up again."  
"No not since, well, yea, I guess they did. Oh well, they're making it offical now. So what about you and Els? When is something serious going to happen between you two? Hun, you haveta come out sometime."  
"Yea, I know, but what happened to Ellie earlier, and now with Jimmy, I don't think I could...not right now Paige."  
"Ok, hun, but after a while, people are going to start asking questions. And you know I'm not the one to lie, so-"  
"Yea, Paige, I'mma go now. I have a tattered living room to tend to."  
"Alright hun, catch'a later." Ashley hung up the phone and Marco entered the room. Ashley walked into the kitchen to put the pizza in the fridge, suddenly, she didn't think anyone was up to eat anything.  
"Hey, Ashley, Ellie, i'm done with the bathroom, is there anything else I can do?"  
"Umm, no Marco, but thanks. Guess what?" Ashley smiled.  
"What?" Marco looked at Ellie, then back up to Ashley.  
"Well, Ellie, go ahead and tell him." Ashley leaned down, and placed a gentle kiss on Ellie's forehead, careful not to bump the bruise.  
"Emma and Sean are about to get married." Ellie smiled at Ashley then back up at Marco.  
"Really? Oh man, that's great!" Marco smiled then looked at Ashley and Ellie, who were now caught up in their own little world. "Maybe I should go. I have lots of work to do for tomorrows add campaign before I even think about going to bed, and it's already 11:30 pm." he stopped himself at the door and turned back around. "Oh, before I forget, when is the big wedding anyways."  
Ashley took her eyes off Ellie for a second and looked at Marco. "It should be there before the weeks over. Paige wants everyone SHE knows there and I'm pretty sure that includes you." Ashley smiled then held onto ellie's unharmed arm.  
"Yea, ok, then I'll leave you two alone. You all have had a long day." He winked at Ellie, who rolled her eyes, and wrapped her arms around Ashley's neck.  
"Bye Marco."  
"Yea, and thanks!" Ashley exclaimed as the door clicked closed.  
"So, Ash, are we going to press charges? I mean, he kinda broke and entered. Except it's the other way around." Ellie smiled as she crawled up in Ashley's lap and leaned her head on Ashley's shoulder.  
"Els, I'm not sure if I-" Ashley looked at Ellie, who was now looking the other way with a look of dissapointment. "I was saying, I'm not sure if i wanna press charges against Spinner."  
Ellie looked back to Ashley, who was smiling. Ellie leaned over and kissed Ashley, hopeing it would take some of the pain from her throbbing arm. "You're right, we probably shouldn't press charges against Spin, he didn't mean it and Paige would probably tell everyone at the wedding about us," She made a gesture between her and Ashley connecting the two.  
"You think I even care if everyone finds out now or not? After what happened with Jimmy tonight, I don't think I give a rat's ass." With that she scooped up Ellie into her arms and went off to bed.  
  
Hee hee, Lovey :D Ok...everyone out there that reads this...I'm sorry about all the Jimmy bashing, but I DON'T like Jimmy what-so-ever. The next chapter will probable convy that A LOT more.  
  
Thanks again for the review xoxoxoxo ~Sage~ 


	7. Foster Prision Blues

Chapter 7: Fost Prision Blues  
  
The next day Ashley called to press charges against Jimmy.  
Then, the court hearing was the day after. Jimmy had called for an arraignment. His mom was a lawyer, so he had her representing him.  
"I hate this," Jimmy yelled coming into the confession room, followed by two guards. "Let go of me!"  
"We can't do that," the first guard said, tightening that handcuffs behind Jimmy's back.  
"Your charges are pretty server." The second guard chimed in pushing Jimmy into a chair.  
"You all will be sorry when you realize I'm innocent." Jimmy growled.  
"Yea, uh, sure man."  
  
"You ready to testify Ellie?" Ashley asked putting on her earrings.  
"As ready as I'll ever be. I wish I could wear my regular cloths. I hate getting dressed up, even if it is my style." Ellie walked into the bathroom with Ashley. Ellie was wearing a purple stiched black dress that zipped up in the front. It had two pockets, one on each side of the zipper. She was also wearing a pair of black, two strapped platform heel dress shoes. Her hair was crimped in waves in places, the restr was straight. To keep her hair out of her face, she had two black star clips holding it back. "How do I look Ash?"  
"You look gorgeous. how's your wrist and head?" Ashley said, walking into the bedroom to finish getting her cloths on.  
"Oh, it's better, I just need to put some-" Ellie stopped when she came into the bedroom. "Ash, you look, wow..." Ashley was wearing a black laced dress that covered her arms completely and went down just a few inches above her knees. Her hair was spiked a bit, and she had two amethyst earrings on. Her top earring was a small silver hoop. Her shoes were black, tall corset boots, that laced up almost to her knees.  
"You really think?" Ashley smiled.  
"No, Ash, I know," Ellie finally started breathing agian.  
Ashley blushed then said, "I uh, just hope that the court takes us serious. Usually they don't when people come in with this kind of style...so I've heard."  
"Oh, yea, I know what you mean." Ellie walked up to Ashley and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. "I love you"  
"I love you too." Ashley smiled and basked in Ellie's eyes. She shook out of it a second later. "Oh god, I've gotta call Terri!"  
  
"Mom, I didn't know she'd take it this far!"  
"Jimmy! I taught you better then this! beating up on girls, breaking into nd breaking the stuff in their home."  
"Mom, get a grip. You didn't teach me at all, but now is not the time." He paused for a few seconds then yelled, "Look at me! I'm in an orange jump suit, talking to you in this room," He points to the mirrors behind him, "And I KNOW people are back there watching my every move!"  
"Jimmy, calm down, ok, we;ll get you out of here in no time. But you are being faced with some serious charges."  
"No mom, this time don't think you can help me." he whispered.  
  
"Hey Ter, yea we really need you today. You ARE a great lawyer, you got that murder case straightened out last year, remember? Thanks a bunch Ter, I really owe you one." Ashley hung up with Terri and went to get in her car. It's a black Ford SVT Mystichrome Mustang Cobra, that Ellie had bought for her for their three year anniversery.  
"Ellie, are you coming?"  
"Yea Ash, just gimme another second. Gotta fix my shoes."  
"Ok, but hurry, we don't wanna be late."  
  
When everyone showed up, the trail begain. "Mr. Brookes," the judge begain, "you are charged with battery, assualt, violation of privacy, breaking and entering, and attempt robbery. You will also be charged with attempt of murder. How do you plee?"  
Jimmy looked at his mom, then back at the judge, "Not guilty, your honor."  
"Jimmy, this is NOT how we planned it! If you plead guilty they usually let you off quicker!" Jimmy's mom said in a harsh whisper.  
"Your honor, he is clearly lieing!" Ashley venturded. She looked over to Jimmy who was clenching his jaw.  
"Ms. Nash, I am to believe you have physical evidence that Mr. Brookes is endeed guilty."  
"Yes, I do your honor."  
"You may approach the bench." Ellie walked over to the bench and showed the judge her brusies and the cut above her eye.  
"Mr. Brookes, would you mind?" the judge motioned him to come to the bench with Ellie. "Guards, could you please remove the handcuffs. I want to check something." The guards did as they were asked and removed the cuffs. They stood next to Jimmy however, to make sure nothing happened.  
"Now, Mr. Brookes, if you would wrap your hand, gently, around Ms. Nash's wrist please?" Jimmy did as told, then he noticed what the judge was doing and pulled his hand away.  
"I see," the judge observed the hand print on Ellie's wrist, and it had matched the length of Jimmy's hand. "You all may be seated."  
  
After another hour of grueling testimony's, the judge and the jury went into confrence room. After about thirty minutes, they came out and gave their decision.  
"This jury has decided that the defendant is in fact, guilty as charged."  
"No!" Jimmy yelled, "Ash!" he glared at her and Ellie.  
"I hearby sentence you, Jimmy Brookes, to six years in prision and two years probation, on the charges of battery, assualt, breaking and entering, and attempt murder. If you fail to cooperate, you will be sentenced to another year probation. However if you behave, you may get oout sooner, or be taken off probation once you are oout. This case is adjourned till a later date."  
"You hear that Els, we won!" Ashley grabbed Ellie and pulled her into a tight hug. Then she turned and hugged Terri. "I can't believe it, Terri, you did it!" You're great!" Ashley hugged Terri again. It had been a long day and all Ashley wanted to do was take herself and Ellie home.  
  
"Well, well, looks like you're not as innocent as you said you are." The guard said, throwing Jimmy back into his cell.  
"Yea, looks like you won't be hitting any more girls anytime soon." Another guard grinned as Jimmy blew up and ran towards the cell door, hitting it with his fist.  
"You can't do this to me!" Jimmy growled.  
"Yes we can," the first guard smiled, "You're just another worthless human being."  
"I'll be out of here sooner then you think." Jimmy spat at the guards, and they hit him in the shoulders with their night sticks. "Hey!"  
"Let's go!" the first guard said to the second.  
"Ugh...I hope I get out of here soon. Who knows what might happen to me!"  
  
"Well, we're here, now what?" JT asked coming out of the airplane.  
"I think we find somewhere to stay, how hard can that be?" Toby glared at JT, "I mean, it would have been easier if you had rememebered to reserve a motel, like I had asked you to for the last few days!" Toby reached up and smacked JT in the back of the head.  
"Hey! Well, maybe we can stay with Craig and Manny, they do still live here, right?"  
"Yes, lucky for you I called to talk to Craig before we came back. Paige told him two days ago. He invited us to stay with him, since Manny and Emma are spending the rest of the week together."  
"Oh yes! A week in Craig's house with NO Manny!" JT smiled then looked down to Toby, with a stupid grin on his face. Toby just rolled his eyes.  
"JT, you know you're still a dork no matter how much you've changed."  
"Well, I'm trying to work on that." JT smiled. "Besides, do you think Paige has anyone yet?"  
"JT you're hopeless!"  
"What?"  
  
Little JT/Toby humour for this chapter, since most of it was based on the case...please review and tell me what you think so far! :D 


	8. Rat in a Cage

Chapter 8: Rat in a Cage  
  
Spinner walked into the holding area, ready to talk to Jimmy. "Jimmy, my man, how you holden up?"  
  
"Spin, don't act like you're my friend, you played me dawg. You screwed up, badly, with me!"  
"Dude, you deserved it, you almost killed Ellie. I had to do something, anything to help them out."  
"But..forget it man. Screw you, i can't believe you testified against me. you're such a sell out!" Jimmy hung up the speaking phone and went back into his cell.  
"Jimmy, man, dude!" Spin dropped the phone and walked out. "Oh well, he deserved this."  
  
"Terri hurry up, or we're going to be late hun!" Paige yelled for Terri, who was helping Marco put the finishing touches on a new curios cabinet.  
"Almost...finished." Marco screwed the last screw into place and picked up the shelf.  
"Thank god for these big muscles," Marco smiled, flexing his right arm.  
"Right, Marco," Paige rolled her eyes, putting her shoes on.  
Ever since Paige was raped, her whole outlook on people had changed. She gives them the benift of the doubt and treats everyone with respect, unless they have given her a reason not to. So when Marco, Ellie and Ashley came out to her, she was totally 100% ok with it and supported them. She even gave Spinner that date he deserved and fell hard for him. Usually they'd go out every Friday night, to go see a movie, or just walk through the park and tlak about what happened that week.  
"Paige," Terri smiled into the living room, "you thinking about Spinner?"  
"What?" Paige grinned, "Ok, you caught me. Yea I was thinking about Spin- Gavin. This wedding has got me thinking about him so much. I, still, he had NO right helping Jimmy out." Paige looked dissapointed and then looked over tot he clock. "Ter, hun, we better get going."  
  
At the apartment, Ashley was vaccuming the living room while Ellie was watching TV. "Are you sure you don't want me to help, Ash? I can do something, you know."  
"No, I don't want you doing anything that you could strain yourself. You're still hurt and the doctor said that you could have a slight concusion. So you are stayng on that couch until the doctor's order otherwise." Ashley demanded.  
"But I-"  
"No, and thats final." Ashley leaned down and kissed Ellie on top of her head, then went to put the vaccum away. "Besides, Paige, Ter and Marco are coming over to watch some movies. And Marco blabbed something about a surprise for us."  
"Oh yea! Surprises!" Ellie twirled her finger in the air. "I really need more surprises this week. Jimmy and Spinner, Emma and Sean, Jimmy in jail. It's all pretty weird Ash."  
"Yea, I know sweetie, but everything will be better soon. I promise." Just as soon as she finished the door bell rang. "I'll get it," Ashley walked to open the door, "Spinner?"  
"Hey Ashley, I uh, bought you this."  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a nick-nak, for uh, some of your other ones getting smashed." spinner smiled.  
Ashley stepped back and let him in, "Please, come in Spin." Ashley smiled back at him as he entered.  
"Uh, thanks Ash. So you and Els aren't mad at me?" he looked down, fitteling with his fingers.  
"No, Spin, thats why we didn't press charges against you. Jimmy deserved it."  
"And you and Ellie, how are you all holding up?"  
"We're fine, thanks Spin!" Ellie smiled from the couch.  
"Oh, hey Els!" Spinner nodded towards the couch, "I didn't see you there. Why don't you open the present. It kinda belongs to you anyways."  
Ashley handed Ellie the present and she opened it. Inside the box was a big pig and three tiny piglets with the words, 'get, well, soon,' on their backs. "Thanks, thats just what we needed around here, some Spinner touch." Ellie leaned up and hugged him. "Spin, you're welcome to stay if you want. Paige, Terri and Marco should be here soon. They're staying over tonight to watch some movies. That's why the place is so clean." Ellie smiled, then mumbled, "No thinks to me."  
  
"Els, we've been over this a hundred times. You couldn't do anything, I don't want to risk it, and besides, you wouldn't want me on your back the whole time, would you?"  
"No, I guess not. So Spinner, you staying or what?"  
"Yea, sure Els, I'll stay. I think me and Paige could deal to spend some time together after all thats happened latly. I kinda wanna prove to her I didn't mean to hurt you all in anyway, and I know the only way that she'll understand that is if I tell her up front. And I-"  
"Spinner's in love!" Ashley smiled, hugging Spinner again.  
After a while, the door bell rang, breaking their silence. Ashley went to answer it. "Hey hun's!" Paige said, hugging Ashley and entering the room. "Spin, what are you doing here?"  
"I invited him to stay," Ellie grinned at Spinner from the couch.  
"Hey there Els, how ya feeling?" Terri asked, hugging Ellie and plopping herself down next to Ellie on the couch.  
"I'm not a freakin cripple everyone, so stop asking." Ellie looked down, as Paige approached the couch.  
"Hey, Els, hunny, the only reason we ask, is because we are concerned. We love you." Spinner came up to Paige and put his arm around her.  
"Yea, Els, we really really do," Marco grinned, "See, me and Terri built you this, but it was Paige who painted and decorated it." he pulled out the cherry wood curio cabinet that had a glass case covering it, each panel having an individual lock for each nick-nak. The top and bottom had two hearts on it. And Paige had painted it black with purple sparkles.  
"Oh thats so sweet of you all. You shouldn't have, really. You all do some much anyways."  
"Think nothing of it." Terri said, helping Marco hang it on the wall.  
"So, uh, what movie are we watching first?" Spinner asked looking at the DVD collection.  
"oooo, a scary one," Paige laughed out.  
"How about...the Scream trilogy?" Spinner asked, nodding towards the boxset, "they're always fun and humourous."  
"Sure, I think I could deal with watching people get slaughtered tonight." Ashley said, making motions with her hand like she had a knife, bringing her fist down onto Terri's shoulder.  
Terri let out a small yelp, and Ashley laughed, then went on the other side of the couch with Ellie. "Hey Marco, could you get the popcorn?"  
"Yea, I'll be right back," he chuckled going into the kitchen.  
"Ok, i'll see in the there with a knife," Spinner giggled out, quoting the first Scream movie.  
"Now, you guys, stop, you'll ruin the whole movie!" Ellie snickered.  
"Els, please, it's not like we haven't seen these movies about a thousand times." Ashley pulled Ellie into her lap, and had her lay her head on her shoulder.  
"I know, I was only joking."  
Spinner put in the movie. Terri screamed through most of it, and everyone else laughed. It was funny because they all had seen these movies a lot and everytime Terri would still scream at the 'scary' parts.  
  
When all the movies were over, they decided that this would be a nice time to go to bed. Sleeping arrangements were this:  
Spinner and Paige on the fold out couch  
Marco and Terri with sleeping bags on the floor  
Ashley and Ellie curled up on the love seat together  
  
"Mr. Brookes," A new guard called from the jail called, "Looks like you have another visitor."  
"Who is it?"  
"Your mother," the guard snickered.  
Jimmy went down the hall to the confrence room and got pushed into the chair. He had a cut above his shoulder, where the night guard hit him repeatedly with a night stick.  
"Oh sweetie, what happened?"  
  
"Well, this is what happens to you when you talk down the guards." Jimmy smiled, "What are you doing here anyways?"  
"Well, I came to tell you that two of your friends are getting married this week. Sean Cameron and Emma Nelson."  
"Mom, Sean is NO friend of mine. Never has, never will be." Jimmy punched the table in beat witht he last three words.  
"I know that, I just thought it'd be nice if you knew about it."  
"Why, it's not like I'm going to get out of here anytime soon."  
"Jimmy, you'll be out tomorrow if I have my way. I got the money for your bail. Your dad and I came to an agreement that it was worth it and you will be released into our custody within the next 72 hours.  
Jimmy smirked, as an idea came into his head.  
'Sean's wedding, here I come.' 


	9. You call me Al

Chapter 9: You call me Al  
  
Toby and JT showed up at Craig's house.  
"Hey Craig!" JT bounced into the house.  
"JT?" You're, wow, taller. But uh, you're still a moron."  
"Hey, I resent that!" JT snapped back throwing his stuff behind Craig's couch. When he did so, all his stuff fell out of his suitcase.  
  
"Don't you mean you 'represent' that?" Toby asked, picking up a orange speedo.  
"Uh, that would be mine!" JT snatched it out of Toby's hand. He then looked over at Craig, who had a look of horror on his face, "I was a life gurad for a year."  
"Right," Craig looked down, "Ok, you all have only been here for three minutes, and already I'm freaked." Craig shook his head. "Ok, let's talk about current events, shall we?"  
  
"So what's up on Degrassi?"  
"Dude, you just sounded like an intro to a television show."  
(They all look at the writer *me*)  
Craig shakes it off, "Jimmy got locked up."  
"Really?" Toby and JT said in unision.  
"Why?" Toby asked, concern filling his voice.  
"I don't know. I tried asking Paige, but she had to go. But I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Ashley."  
"Oh, what's my sneaky step-sister done now? Did she break his heart again?"  
  
"I don't know, it probably isn't that."  
"Well, if you want we could find out."  
"If this is another one of your plans, it better work, because the last 'brillent' plan, it didn't work for any of us." Craig said, going to the kitchen for some beers.  
"Alright JT," Toby huffed, "talk." 


	10. Love is All Around

Chapter 10: Love is all around (Part 1)  
  
"No Manny, I'm still blotchy, I need more foundation!" Emma cried over her shoulder.  
"Em, if I put anymore make-up on you, you're going to look like the wedding cake," Manny laughed, coming out of the bathroom, fixing her earings. "I need to call Craig. The wedding is at 8 and I know if I don't wake him up, he'll never be ready on time."  
"Alright Manny, but I still don't think I look good."  
"Emma, you look beautiful. Sean's going to cry when he sees you. Don't worry about it!"  
  
"Sean, my man!" JT came up to him, giving him a hand shake. "Getting married to 'Never give it up' Emma!"  
Sean punched JT hard in the gut, "Say shit like that again, I'll be forced to send you back to Boston myself."  
"Yes...Sean," JT breathed out.  
"So Sean, did you hear about Jimmy?"  
"Yea, and I'm glad. That punk got what he deserved." Sean smiled, remembering all the times him and Jimmy fought and they were always inticed by Jimmy.  
"Yea, and Emma usually stopped you from kicking his ass," Toby grinned, remembering the huge crush he had on Emma.  
"Yup...she's the best." JT rolled his eyes whenSean said that, walking back into the chruch to begain ushering.  
Craig walked up to JT. "You really think this plan will work?"  
  
"Sure, why wouldn't it?"  
"Because it's Paige we're talking about."  
"So she's changed since we were younger, I'm sure she'll tell us what happened out of the kindness of her heart." JT placed a hand over his heart, and Craig smacked it away, pointing to the chruch door.  
"It's Paige," Toby said in a harsh whisper. She had on a white linen sleeveless tie dress, that came almost to her knees. JT hand on a Perry Ellis freedom three-button notch tuxedo. Toby had the same thing on.  
"Hey Sean, lookin snappy!" Craig cried, seeing Sean walk over. Sean was wearing a nice Claiborne, citi-scapes, white 32" notch tux. Him, JT and Toby all had on silver vest. Craig, however, had a different style. He was wearing a Ralph Laurence Chaps crossroads two-button notch tux. He looked like a pimp with his silver vest and golden buttons on the coat. He also had Joey's old retro hat on.  
"Craig, what's with the get-up?"  
"What? You don't think I look, pimpin?" Craig smirked as Manny came through the chruch door. Manny was wearing a white strapless dress with pearls and bead decorations on the bodice and a plain dupion silk draped skirt that goes to her ankles.  
"Manny, you look," Craig breathed in hard then continued, "I get to take that off of you later right?"  
Manny smacked his arm, "Shut up, Craig," Manny flirted, "Well, if you love this, you're deffinatly going to love Emma's dress. It's full body, laced on the arms, pearls and rhinestones on the sides. It looks perfect on her! Sean you're going to die!"  
"Heh, yea," he grinned, then realized he was blushing. "I forgot my cuffs. Craig, uh, will you help me look for them?"  
"Sure thing boss," Craig mocked.  
  
Paige, Toby and JT sat in one of the pews. "So, Paige, we heard Jimmy got locked up." JT smirked.  
"Yea, um, what's up with that? I mean, you wouldn't happen to know, would you, Paige?" Toby asked, pointedly.  
"What are you all getting at? I didn't do anything to make him get locked up if that's what you're thinking. Although he deserved it. He shouldn't have broken into Ashley's home and tried to kill her girl-" Paige stopped herself when she had realized she had said too much.  
"My girlfriend," Ashley peered over Paige's shoulder, hand in hand with Ellie.  
Ashley was wearing a celtic white dress. It was a beautiful ivory velvet bodice, with a draped neck and copper colored embroidery. It was a two piece, so the bottom was a matching crepe fishtail skirt. Ellie was wearing a blue/gold brocade celtic dress, trimmed with detacheable fake fur, with detachable sleeves. It also had a fishtail skirt like Ashley's.  
"Ashley, you're, you're gay?!?!" Toby gasped.  
"Wow, that's so hot!" JT smiled, then Toby smacked him in the back of the head.  
"That's not the point JT!" Toby scolded, "How come you never told me?"  
"Because she really didn't tell anyone," Ellie smirked, then looked up at Ashley.  
"Yea, she certainly didn't tell me," Ellie stood frozen as she turned around to see Jimmy standing right behind Ashley. 


	11. Love is All Around Part2

Chapter 11: Love is All Around (Part2)  
  
"So, Mr. Sean Cameron is getting married. How, exciting!" JImmy snickered.  
"Jimmy, hun, the invitation wasn't for you, so, buh bye now!" Paige growled.  
"Well, Paige, who really cares? I mean, it's no different when you got raped, no one cared then, and no one cares now. Just how many people do you think ACTUALLY believed you?" Jimmy sniviled. Paige l;ooked down, and begain to cry, running to the bathroom. Ashley tightend her fist, ready to swing at Jimmy, but Ellie grabbed her hand to calm her. JT stood up and tackled Jimmy. They both fell to the floor.  
"Hey, everyone sorry that took so long, I couldn't find a parking space-" Spinner stopped when he saw JT and Jimmy on the floor. "Jimmy, what the fuck are you doing here? I thought you were in jail."  
"Uh, get this twerp off of me!" Jimmy growled. Spinner tore JT off of Jimmy and picked Jimmy up by the collar.  
"Go back to jail, Jimmy. You were wanted there!" Spinner saind, slamming Jimmy into a wall. Just then Sean walks in. He runs over to Jimmy and punches him in the gut. By this time Jimmy's nose was broken and his lip was bleeding. Sean dragged him outside.  
"Now, Jimmy, you're going to leave. I'm not going to have you ruining my wedding. Go home!" Jimmy dragged himself off the ground and went into a car. He drove off and Sean and the rest of them went back inside. Ashley was holding onto Ellie.  
"Now I wanna knowwhatthe hell is going on. Because I- wow, Ash?" Sean asked, looking over at Ellie laying her head on Ashley's shoulder.  
"Yes, Sean, I'm with Ellie, Ellie's with me. We're in love." Ashley frowned, "He was here to screw everything up. And I have a feeling it's not just about me and Ellie anymore. It could be about you too." Ashley bit her bottom lip.  
"It doesn't matter now, he's gone and he's not coming back. If he does then what just happened to him won't even compare to do what i'll do to him later."  
JT looked around. "Paige!" he yelled running to the girls washroom. Ashley followed, walking in.  
"Paige, sweetie, where are you?" Ashley walked around hearing whimpers and sobs. "Paige, please come out, he's gone."  
"Oh, Ash," Paige whimpered, coming out of the bathroom. "I still have the nightmares, I'm not over it, I'm just now starting a full fledged relationship with Gavin." Paige sobbed on Ashley's shoulder. Ellie came in and went behind Paige, rubbing her back.  
"Shh..." Ashley soothed, "It's ok Paige, Spinner's not like them. He's not going to be like that."  
"I know, I'm just afraid," Paige whispered. Just then Terri bust throught the door.  
"Paige! Are you ok?" Terri walked up to Paige, rubbing her shoulder.  
"Yea, hun, I'll be fine." Paige started wipping the tears away from her eyes. "But we have a wedding to attend." Paige smiled through her sadness.  
"Right, we better get out there."  
  
"Emma, are you ready?" Manny knocked on the door.  
"Just a minute." Emma said putting on her vail.  
"Em, the wedding's about to start!"  
"Manny, didn't you hear me, i said I'd be out in a minute!" Emma breathed in and came out of the door. "How do I look?"  
  
"Gorgeous!" Just then the bride's music started to play. "Oh theres your cue, go, go!" Manny rushed.  
The bride entered the church doors and everyone stood. Paige, Ashley and Ellie were crying at the site of Emma in her dress. they hadn't cried that much since Hazel died three years ago in a freak car accident. Sean was crying at the beauty of his soon to be wife.  
When she got up to the podeum the preacher started. "Dearly beloveds, we are gathered here today to join this couple in holy matromony." he goes onto a long speech about what marriage means, and then the 'do you's'. "If anyone objects, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
"Yea, I object," then theres a sound of a gun clicking. 


	12. Love is all around Part 3

Chapter 12: Love is All Around (Part 3)  
  
"You are not going to be happy Sean!" Jimmy growled through gritted teeth, holding a hand gun.  
The preacher ran and Sean let go of Emma's hand, turning to Jimmy. But it was JT who took action. He Ran and tackled Jimmy, causing him to shoot two stray bullets. One shot Ellie in the arm and the other shot Paige in the thigh.  
"Oh, god!" Paige cried, holding her leg in sure pain. Blood was running down her leg onto the floor. As for Ellie, she went into shock. She couldn't talk let alone move. Ashley stood up and ran towards Jimmy, breaking his fingers to tear the gun away from him.  
"This is the last straw Jimmy!" Ashley pulled the gun up and put it to his forehead. He looked at her with wide eyes, pleading her not to do it. "You know what," she pulled the gun away, "you're not even worth it!" She put the gun on the pew next to her and Spinner grabbed his arms and put him in a death grip. "Marco, call for an ambulance and then the police."  
"Ok," Marco ran to the churches office and made the calls. Ashley went over to Ellie and Paige, tearing the sleeves of her dress off and wrapping them around the wounds.  
"Ash," Ellie finally spoke, "is it over yet?"  
Ashley looked over to the door and saw Spinner and JT holding Jimmy. Toby seemed to be telling Jimmy his rights. Which in this case, was very few. "It'll be over soon," she leaned up and kissed Ellie's forehead.  
  
Paige and Ellie were helped into the ambulance and Jimmy was put into the cop car, as it sped off into the night. "Well, that was very 'eventful'" Sean spoke behind Ashley.  
"Yea, I'm sorry about that Sean, I didn't mean for this to ruin your wedding."  
"Ah, don't worry about it. He can't get out of jail on bail now. And it's for the best that he got caught sooner or later anyways." Sean smirked, kissing Ashley on the cheek, "I'm glad that it's over now, and I hope you and Ellie are happy together. I know I am," he grinned when he saw Emma sitting on the side walk, in a pair of shorts and t-shirt she had changed into when the cops came.  
"Yea, she's something," Ashley grinned along with Sean, looking at Emma.  
"So," Sean tore his view away from Emma for a few second. "When are you and Ellie going to do this?"  
"I dunno," Ashley looked down, "With Jimmy, and everything that's been going on I-"  
"Hun, no more excuses," Terri came up behind Ashley, giving her a hug. "Now, Ellie needs you, and me and Marco will be there soon. Go on."  
"Yea, we'll meet you all there in a minute," Sean said walking towards his bride.  
  
At the hospital, Paige and Ellie got their bullets pulled out and Ellie got ten stitches. As for Paige she had to get a lot more then that, since the bullet went deeper then Ellie's.  
"Where's Paige Michelchuk?" A tall blonde man, looking about in his late twenties came into the hospital waiting room.  
"Uh, she's in room 501," Marco smiled, knowing this was Paige's gay brother, whom he'd been crushing over for a few months now.  
"Ah, thanks Marco," He grinned and winked at him.  
"N-no problem," Marco grinned back, feeling a little funny.  
  
They all got out of the hospital around four o'clock in the morning. Sean and Emma had left at around two, because of some things that had to be taken care of in the morning concerning the wedding. Terri left with Paige back to their home, and Ashley and Ellie did the same.  
Ashley paced around the room, wondering how she could make all this up to Ellie. She hated putting her through all this, when it could have been stopped in the first place.  
"Ellie, can you come here for a minute?" Ashley called from their bedroom.  
"Yea, gimme a second." Ellie called, nursing her injury. "What'cha need?"  
"Sit on the bed, I uh, need to ask you something." Ellie sat on the bed as Ashley knelt beside it. She opened a nice velvet case, a ring that her mother had given her that was her and her fathers. "Ellie Nash, would you be my wife?" Ashley looked up at Ellie, holding out the velvet box.  
Ellie just took the box and nodded, she was speechless and the pain didn't help her from not crying. Ashley hugged Ellie while she cried, she wasn't sad, but she was happy and still in a little shock from getting shot.  
  
The next day Toby and JT were back in Boston. They unpacked all there stuff and went to sit on the couch. "What are you doing Toby?"  
"I'm trying to figure out what will happen to Jimmy exactly on the net."  
"Give it up, Toby! Jimmy is an asshole and deserves to be thrown in jail! Did you hear what he said to Paige?"  
"Yes, I heard, but it's my stupid step-sisters fault! She shouldn't have lead him on like that for so long then just break up with him, and then keep Ellie a secret from everyone."  
"Yea, but you haveta admit, that is pretty hot!" JT smiled.  
"You perve!" Toby threw a pillow at JT and went back to his studies. 


	13. Good Enough

A/N: Back by popular demand, glad you all enjoyed it so much ^-^ Also, this will be the LAST chapter, so hopefully I've covered everything you all wanted covered! Thanks again!  
  
Chapter 13: Good Enough  
  
Ashley and Elli sat together for the longest time outside of the court where they were about to be married. It was already two years after Sean and Emma's wedding and no word from Jimmy, nor Toby and JT. Paige, already inside, demanded they be married two years later, to insure nothing went wrong at THIS wedding.  
"You ready for this?" Ashley questioned, looking over at Ellie.  
"Ready as I will ever be, of course, if I'm not..." she stopped and smiled over to Ashley, "I have a beautiful soon to be wife, to keep me motivated." She leaned over and kissed Ashely's cheek. Ashley smiled as a tear ran down her cheek.  
"I'm just, I'm so grateful to have you Els...after everything we've went through, coming out to everyone, and what happened with Jimmy, baby, I don't think I could have lived without you if he would have killed you." Ashley sobbed a bit and opened the car door. Ellie grabbed onto her hand and smiled.  
"I promise I won't let you down." She leaned and kissed Ashley again, this time on the lips. "We better get going though. Paige will flip if we're not there a.s.a.p."  
When they got inside, Paige, Marco, and Terri were already waiting for them.  
"Well it took you long enough didn't it?!?!" Paige laughed, "what did you asll do, go and have sex???"  
Marco got wide-eyed and Terri just blushed trying not to notice or acknowledge what Paige had said. "No, Paige, but I'm sure that just squashes all your fantasies doesn't it???" Ellie jooked and walked passed.  
Paige sarcastically cried, "You, mean, you weren't??? Dang it!" Paige walked on into the ceremony room behind Ashley and Ellie, as Marco and Terri followed.  
  
2 days before...  
"Tobe! TOBY!" JT yelled into the living room of Toby's new cabin.  
"WHAT!" Toby yelled back, hopeing JT would shut up.  
"I just got an email from your step-sister." JT smiled, "Her and Ellie are getting married!"  
"Oh, my, god...I can't believe it..." Toby stop and starred at the screen. "How, what?!?!" His jaw was to the floor.  
"Why so surprised? You knew they were together at Emma's wedding. So what's the big deal?"  
"Nothing, it's nothing. I just always thought that her and Jimmy would patch things up."  
"After him going all psyco on Ellie??? I don't think so. I mean, Ash is not the brightest person, but see, niether am I and I know she wouldn't go back for him." JT frowned, "and if I ever see him again, this 'little' mascot is going to beat the shit outta him for saying that stuff about Paige."  
  
3 days before...  
Jimmy was entering the holding area where prisions could have contact with the outside world.  
"Yea, Mom, you got some 'good news' or something?" Jimmy asked picking up the reciever.  
"I have just that Jimmy sweetie. I can get you out faster then I thought!"  
"Really? How come I don't believe you? How come every time you say that, I end up in jail again?"  
"Because, Jimmy, you're making a mistake by going after them! Sean already has a restraining order against you for him and Emma, so if you ever see them you could get locked up again. So, it's best you just stay away from Ash and Ellie, and all of their friends till your true sentence is over."  
"So, you're saying, I'll still be dead to the world even IF I get out of this hell!" Jimmy was becoming furious. "I refuse to do that! I don't want to be dead to the only friends I have!"  
"Well, Jimmy, you made some bad choices, and technically they're not your friends anymore. But, you might have to lay low for a while, you have to live with the consequences."  
"Right mom, now tell me how you can get me out of here."  
  
present time...  
Paige and Marco stood in the back of the room waiting for everyone else to get there. JT and Toby had flown from Austin, Texas to go to the wedding. Terri was standing in the other room, signing as a witness to the marrige, or commitment cermony as the government liked to call it.  
Toby and JT stood outside the court house waiting to enter.  
"JT, why did we come back?" Toby asked looking at the ground.  
"Cause she's like, the only family that actually acknowledges your existence anymorre...that's why. Plus, I get to see Paige" JT grinned, hopeing that Paige and Spinner had broken up.  
"Yea, whatever. I doubt you'll ever be able to go out, r in this case, has a chance in hell with Paige. Spinner could still kill you, no matter how much you've grown."  
"Says who?" Jt asked, a little upset, as Toby just walked on laughing, "SAYS WHO!?!"  
  
Jimmy walked out of the prison cell, having his charges dropped, thanks to his mom. "I'm free! YES!" He screamed after being in the same cell for two years, which would drive you crazy. "So, what's new in Degrassi?" He turned to his mom, which was standing right next to him. "What?"  
"Umm, Ashley and Ellie are getting married. Paige and Spinner are together. And JT and Toby are back in town."  
"Where are Ashley and Ellie getting married?" Jimmy grinned.  
"No Jimmy, you can't go...there's no way, something will happen and you'll go back to this same cell. Do you really want that?"  
"No, but this time no one will know I'm here, I won't leave a trace of evidence." Jimmy grinned slyly, and walked out of prision.  
  
"Together forever, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health," the "preacher" said, grinning slightly at the two beautiful women in front of him.  
"I do," Ashley said, a tear streaming down her cheek, smiling back at Ellie, smiling at her.  
"And do you, Ms. Nash, take Ashley.." the preacher went on to do the vows, and make the commitment finaliazed, but then Jimmy walks in.  
"Have we already done the part where someone objects? Oh wait, this is a freak show any ways, so, probably not." Jimmy grinned, looking over at Ashley, "What? Didn't think I'd miss this did you? You can lock me up, and throw away the key, but, like it's been done before, and you of ALL people Ash should know, I ALWAYS get what I want."  
"Not this time." Sean walked in with a psyco-ward doctor. "That's him doc, get him out of here, he's really unstable." Sean smiled and nodded towards the 'preacher' who finsihed the wedding.  
"What? you have NO proof that I'm mental." Jimmyprotested against the restraints.  
"Oh, I don't??? You didn't even get a copy of my wedding tape did you? I showed the cops what you did, and they suggested that I come find you, and you go to the ward." Sean grinned, knowing he was in the right.  
"What! That's absurd! You can't do that, wait, why didn't you show that at the case when you got a restraining order against me?"  
"Cause I knew your incompitent mom would get you out of prision again, and I'd have to use it for a much better cause." Sean smiled at Ellie. "Plus, as Ashley has said to you before, I'm much more of a man then you."  
"WHAT!? How DARE you!" Jimmy pulled out a 9mm out of his back pocket, breaking free from the trainee's trying to reatrain him. He pulled the trigger back, just in time for Paige's older brother to bash him over the head with a column from next to the poteum where Ellie and Ashley where standing.  
"How's that?" He asked, dragging Jimmy's lifeless body from the court house.  
"Better then I'd imagined," Marco said, helping him put Jimmy in the back of the ambulence. "Thanks again babe, it means alot that you helped," Marco kissed him and walked back in. Paige's brother was smiling as he got into the ambulence to drive Jimmy to the ward.  
  
The wedding went on as planned after wards. Ellie and Ashley moved into a two story house, and Ashley got a better job working for Ellie's record company. Paige and Spinner got married on September 17th, 2020, and got a divorce 5 months later. Marco and Paige's older brother moved into the apartment that was Terri's and Paige's after they had moved out. They, however, did not go through with a commitment service, considering that something bad always happened at weddings.  
Terri was in a car accident, but survived with only a broken arm to show for it. This is one of the events that lead to Spinner and Paige;'s divorce. Considering that terri and Paige were best friend's and after what had happened to Hazel, Paige wanted to be there for Terri and Spinner couldn't handle it, getting jealous of how much time Paige was spending with Terri.  
Toby finally realized at Ashley and Ellie's wedding that Jimmy being in a mental ward was for the best. JT, finally realized that he could never have Paige, conisdering he met a new girl named Lilly. Jimmy has been in the mental ward over 3 years now and has had no contact with his mother, considering the guards are not prohibitedto let anyone enter, or exit the cell.  
  
And Ashley and Ellie lived happier ever after. AND HAPPINESS ENSUES! YAY!  
  
THE END! 


End file.
